Alone In Paradise
by NeuroticHalfPipe
Summary: With no one to console with, Harry must learn to accept his best friends' realtionship. Alone In Paradise is a tale of friendship, love, anger, and the very frustration of being the odd man out.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and his world are property of J.K. Rowling and various others. If any copyrights have been infringed, please notify me right away.  
  
A/N: Please read and review. The first chapter is pretty bad, but it will get better, I promise! Thanks to everyone who reviews!  
  
Chapter 1: A Fall Begins  
  
The rain tattered on the invisibility cloak. I hid my small body under it, and walked on through the open. I needed to get inside the castle, quickly, before the storm got worse. I held on to my book bag, and crept up the pathway to Hogwart's large gates. I could feel the clouds gathering overhead, but I didn't bother to glance up and check, because all I cared about was getting back inside. I opened the doors quietly, and popping my head in, to see if anyone was around, I pulled my whole body through. Then I stopped silent in my tracks, as quiet as I could be. A young girl stood in front of me, with her books scattered on the floor, and her eyes opened wide. She was looking right at me, or, through me at least, at the door. I knew she had seen it open and close without anyone there. She shook her head, and picked up her things. I let out a breath, and she popped her head back up, looking right at me. She smiled and then, realizing what was going on, she pushed back a lock of hair and grabbed her books.  
  
"I should of know it was just another castle ghost, my brother is always telling me about them," she whispered to herself, walking on. I assumed her to be a first year, as was I a seventh year at Hogwarts and head body. I still needed my cloak to visit Hagrid every so often. I sighed, and started towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
When I arrived inside the common room, I pulled off the cloak and I threw it down beside my book bag in front of the fire. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch, Hermione doing some schoolwork, and Ron setting up a game of chess. I sat down across from Ron and smiled.  
  
"A game I see? You dare to challenge me?" I mocked, knowing Ron was a million times better than me at chess. He raised his brow at me and then laughed.  
  
"Actually, Hermione wanted to try her luck at it," he said.  
  
"Hermione? Chess?" I asked surprised. "Don't you have –homework- to do?"  
  
"I can do it later," she said nonchalantly. I swiped my hand in front of her face and laughed.  
  
"You feeling alright?" I asked. It was a weird occasion when Hermione didn't want to do her homework, and play chess instead. I could sense an awkward silence following, so I put my hand down and gave them both a funny look.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked. "You look like someone died."  
  
"Nothing's wrong," Ron said briskly. I felt unwanted so I gave them a half smile and told them I was heading upstairs to do some homework. Once I was gone, I could hear their giggles ringing out in the common room. I tiptoed back down, remember I need my cloak and book bag, and when I entered the room, silence followed.  
  
"I just need my stuff," I said angrily, grabbing it and heading back up to the dormitory. I didn't know just why they were acting so weird, but I didn't care, because knowing them, it would pass.  
  
That night, I lay in my bed, with my eyes half open. Every minute, I would glance across the room at Ron's empty bed and wonder where he was. I was beginning to worry, so pulling myself out of bed, with just a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, I stepped down the dormitory staircase to the common room. I looked out to the fire, and in the dim light, I could see Hermione and Ron had fallen asleep on the couch. Feeling much better, I walked back up to my room, and fell fast asleep.  
  
The next morning, I awoke to see Ron was in his bed. I smiled, feeling a lot better, and pulled on my robes. It was a Saturday, and there was no school so I didn't have any annoying classes to attend. I could probably hang out with my friends. I scooted myself to the Great Hall for breakfast, to see Hermione sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, munching on a piece of toast. I made my way to her, and she smiled. I was glad she wasn't shooing me away like they had been last night.  
  
"Hey Herm," I said, sitting down next to her. She bit her lip, and then went back to her food. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"Just fine," she replied, with cheerfulness in her voice.  
  
"Sorry I didn't wake you last night, you looked comfortable on the couch," I said, still smiling. She dropped her toast and stared at me.  
  
"You mean you saw…" she started.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong?" I asked, with a worried look on my face. Her stare turned into a smile and she picked her toast back up.  
  
"Nothing," she said, grinning. "I guess Ron and I fell asleep after that game of chess."  
  
"Yeah," I replied, happy that she wasn't angry I didn't wake her.  
  
A few moments later, Ron entered the hall just as everyone began to sit down. He waved to us, and walked over, sitting down on the other side of Hermione. I bit my lip, wondering why he had passed right by me when I had a seat open next to me. I dismissed the whole idea, and smiled back at him.  
  
"What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Not much," he replied. And then he whispered in Hermione's ear something I couldn't catch. I furrowed my brow and gave them a weird look. Hermione shook her head at Ron and I went back to eating. I poked my eggs with my fork and twirled my hashbrowns on the plate. Ron and Hermione were talking in a low voice, and I couldn't hear anything. After feeling quite uncomfortable, I told them I was going to practice for the Quidditch season.  
  
The field was lonesome. I had long since stepped on it's soft, plush grass. I felt right back at home as I ever did. My new broom was shined and clean. I lifted my leg over it, and took into flight. It was a lot faster than my last one. I smiled. Sirius had gotten it for me over the summer because he knew how much my last broom was outdated. I glided through the wind, my body aerodynamic as can be, and my eyes narrowed as the breeze. I was glad to be back, even if my friends were strange, I still had Quidditch. 


End file.
